SLIPPED AWAY
by fictionnutt123
Summary: tony has a daughter that has cancer while tony is racing to find a cure something happens that makes a turn for the worst ITS a song fiction dont own anything


Avenger's fanfiction

Summary: tony has a daughter that has cancer while tony is racing to find a cure something happens that makes a turn for the worst

Don't own anything

The starting of the story is in Tony's lab

Caption: hay tony I thought that you were sleeping?

Tony: can't sleep have to get this done

Caption: and what is it you are working on and why can't it wait till you get some sleep?

Tony grabs a picture of his daughter

Tony: you see this?

Caption: yah?

Tony: this is my daughter her name is Amy she has cancer and since I was careless with her mom she also has the same hart problem as me. This is why I can't stop… cap I can't lose her too that might kill me.

Tony starts tearing up

Caption: hay tony it's going to be ok don't worry she will get better I would count on it

Tony: how can you say that cancer kill anyone I don't want to lose my daughter

Caption: tony lesion to me…

Amy: daddy? I'm scared

Tony: Amy how did you get down here?

Amy: the guy with the arrow let me down here. Daddy am I going to die?

Tony: oh Amy sweetie you are going to be just fine. Caption can you watch her for a minute

Caption: ah sure

Tony runs to that hanger where Hawkeye is

Tony: HAWKEYE!

Hawkeye: calm down stark

Tony: calm down you let my 10 year old daughter down here what the hell where you thinking

Hawkeye: I was thinking that a little kid wants her dad shouldn't be a crime. Why did I do something wrong

Tony: look and this goes to everyone in here leave my daughter out of this she already has enough to worry about

Janice: tony what are you talking about? Tony?

Tony: she has cancer and she is in it deep… I.. I just don't want her to worry

Janice: oh tony please let us help

Back with caption America

Amy: are you friends with daddy?

Caption: yah.

Amy: is daddy going to be ok?

Caption: he is just scared of losing you?

Amy: I want the old daddy back.

Caption: what do you mean?

Amy: the daddy back when mommy was still here. When I was not sick. When he was happy. I want to see my daddy smile again. But when I come near him all I see I tears.

Caption: Amy doesn't worry your daddy will smile again. Hay can you stay her and I will go get you daddy ok?

Amy: yah

Caption finds tony and the others in the hanger

Tony: cap what are you doing here you are to be watching Amy

Caption: tony hear me out for once me and Amy where talking and she only wants one thing.

Tony: what is that? A cure that what I have been working on in there

Caption: tony she doesn't want a cure she just wants to see her daddy smile around her again. She wants it to be like before

Tony: I don't understand?

Caption: she tells me that back when her mom was still here and back before she got sick that you were all ways smiling and that what she wants not to be cured but to see her daddy smile again

The warring stems go off

Tony: avengers assemble

They to central park

Tony: dr. doom to what do I own the presents for

Dr. Doom: I am here to get my revenge

Doom blasts tony in the chest with an energy blast that hits him in the arm

Tony: AHHHHH!

Janice: TONY

Dr. doom: muhhhaaa

Doom leaves

Caption: TONY!

Tony: AHHHHH! My arm!

Hawkeye: We better get him back bandage that arm up and anyway Amy is problem scared to death right now. What bad choice of words?

Caption: don't ever make fun of Amy she is the strongest 10 year old I will ever know

They get back and get Tony's arm all bandage up. Caption brings in Amy

Amy: daddy! Daddy are you ok?

Tony: yah daddy's fine (he looks down at Amy) Amy what's wrong

Amy: daddy I can't breathe…. Everything hurts

Amy 's arms start to flail

Tony: Amy?

Amy: daddy I..I see mommy … she is there

Tony: Amy? Oh god Amy No!

Caption: I'm sorry tony she is gone

Tony: no she can't be gone I can't live without her. Come on Amy wake up for daddy come on. Please

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Tony: caption. .. Steve I can't believe she is gone

Steve: Tony I'm sorry tony she was a great kid but she got what she wanted before she died

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_Na na na na na na na_

Tony: yah what was that

Caption: she got to see her daddy smile again

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Oh_

_I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Oh_

_I had my wake up_

_Won't you wake up_

_I keep asking why_

_And I can't take it_

_It wasn't fake_

_It happened, you passed by_

Tony holds the furnal severance for Amy all the avengers are there and everyone who know Amy was there

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go_

_Somewhere I can't bring you back_

_Now you are gone, now you are gone_

_There you go, there you go,_

_Somewhere you're not coming back_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same no.._

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day that I found it won't be the same oh..._

_Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you_

Tony: thanks caption. I will never forget you Amy you brat hope for what little time you where here

Caption: you where the sweetest thing that I ever meant and the strongest 10 year old I ever known thank you for being you. I will miss you and I will take care of your daddy for you make sure he smile every day

Hulk: hulk will miss you kid

the end


End file.
